Even I Know This Ain't Smart
by BookMeDanny
Summary: Danny Williams is a mob boss, or was one, since now he's going to jail for a very long time. But, not before being interrogated by the head of Five-0, Steve McGarrett.


**Okay so I don't really have an excuse for this little smutty fic, apart from blaming my writer's block again! Lol… What can I say, once the plot bunny was in I just couldn't kick it out.**

 **Title is from the Britney Spears song** _ **Criminal**_ **('Cause Mama, I'm in love with a criminal!).**

 **Hope you enjoy, and would love to hear what you thought :)**

Daniel Williams set there on the metal chair in the dark interrogation room, his wrists cuffed behind his back, making it uncomfortable to lean back.

"Danno Williams" A stern voice came from the doorway, the door slamming behind the cop that walked in. He had that aura about him, about how he handled himself as he walked to stand in front of his suspect, which just screamed _military_. Also, he was hot as fucking hell, not that it really mattered.

"It's Danny" The blond man corrected with a cocky green. He knew he was in trouble but he learned long ago what the right attitude can do.

"Not from what I hear from your associates." G.I. Joe opened up the file he was holding, flipping through the pages. "Danno Williams, big time mafia boss from New Jersey"

"Big time, you flatter" Danny laughed, his accent a bit more pronounced than it had been since he left Jersey a few years back.

"Look, let's cut the crap" The guy, or Sex-On-Legs, as Danny now took to calling him in his head, threw that folder to the floor and took a menacing step towards his suspect. "We've got you. We have evidence piling up against you. We have a witness placing you in a murder scene holding the fucking gun. Don't play games with me, Williams, you are going to jail for a hell of a long time, so if I were you I'd shut up and do whatever I tell you"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours, soldier boy" He laughed, not willing to cave, as usual.

"McGarrett" Mr. Sex-On-Legs had fire in his eyes. Danny just knew that he was a guy that wasn't used to being brushed off. "And it's sailor" he corrected as a second thought, and Danny loved the fact that he was starting to get under the guy's skin.

"McGarrett" Danny purred. "Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Commander" he barked, clearly annoyed that the discussion wasn't heading in the direction he intended.

"Oh, _Commander McGarrett_ " Danny said, using his bedroom tone, his eyes boring deep into the Commander's. McGarrett shifted slightly at that, and Danny smiled again. "I like that" He laughed. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"You said that I should 'shut up and do whatever I tell you'" Danny mimicked Sex-On-Legs' deep voice. He'd have used air quotes if his hands weren't cuffed. "So, I ask again…" He leaned forward a bit "What do you want me to do to you?" He whispered, his eyes scanning the tall drink of water that was standing in front of him. He was playing with the Commander, of course, but that didn't change the fact that he'd really love to get his hands on this sexy man.

"I don't want you to do anything to me" _lies_ , Danny practically shouted in his head. "I want you to do something that will help _you_ " McGarrett started but Danny cut him off.

"Oh, okay, you're a watcher. I would love too, Commander, but it's a bit difficult, you see. My hands are tied at the moment, and while I am pretty flexible, I don't think-" This time the commander was the one to interrupt.

"Shut up already!" He fumed, and Danny could tell that his words had some effect on the guy. Good. "You remember the first part of my request? Shut. Up." He seethed the last two words into Danny's face, only an inch away. "This is not some joke, you're not walking this time. You'll be in jail for a long time. You'll be lucky if you make it out before you're eightieth birthday"

"I knew that already. Can't a guy have some fun while he still can?" His attitude didn't change. He liked making it difficult for the guy, and he knew where he was standing with the whole jail issue before he even walked into the room.

"Listen, I have a deal for you. One that might get you out of here in time to walk your daughter down the aisle" McGarrett said, and Danny's eyes softened, forgetting for a minute about the game he was playing. It wasn't okay to bring up his monkey in this situation!

"What is it?"

"I want you to testify against Kalakaua. We know she's the head of the Hawaiian branch, you testify and put her away, you walk in twenty" McGarrett smiled, clearly thinking that he won this round. Danny started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, this deal cuts your time in more than half. Give us Kono and you walk"

"In twenty years from now" Danny corrected.

"In twenty years from now" McGarrett nodded.

"Well, there's no way in hell I'm testifying against her, so you can just forget about it now" Danny shook his head.

"Danno" McGarrett looked like he was talking to a small child. "If you don't testify, you will rot in jail" He said in the same falsely patient tone.

"I think I have other things to offer that might reduce my sentence" Danny hinted not so subtly, scooting forward on the chair, now that much closer to McGarrett's crotch.

McGarrett moved a back. "Stop that, will you?" He growled. "The only thing that will reduce your sentence will be Kalakaua, rotting in her own cell"

"I bet you I can get you to change your mind" He looked into McGarrett's eyes and saw the lust in them. He wanted him, too, but he didn't move. After a long moment of complete silence, the two men just staring into each other's eyes, Danny decided to take it as an invitation to make his point.

He stood up from his chair and walked the three short steps into McGarrett's personal space. The later not making a move to stop him. He craned his neck to look at the tall man, his mouth just inches away. He waited a second for the commander to stop him, but when he saw that it wasn't going to happen he leaned in and attacked his mouth.

McGarrett's lips were burning against his and after a moment of stillness, the sailor jumped on board and started to kiss him back with all he had. His hands moved to the back of Danny's neck, two sets of lips moving in complete sync, tongues dancing together.

Danny pulled back, a small moan of protest escaping his interrogator's lips. Instead of explaining he shot him a loaded smile and sank to his knees in front of McGarrett. "A little help here" He said, moving his hands as if to remind the guy he was cuffed.

McGarrett nodded and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his sexy as fuck black boxer briefs to the floor, revealing his huge hard member. Danny didn't even take a moment, diving straight in, taking him in his mouth completely.

"Oh, fuck" McGarrett moaned as Danny started to bob his head up and down his hard cock. He ran his hands in Danny's hair, not guiding his motions, just moving them along with him. Danny sucked him hard as he tried to take as much of him in as he could each time, trying, and clearly succeeding, to compensate for the hands he couldn't use.

Danny pulled back, his mouth just about touching the head of the sexy sailor's cock.

"You want my mouth back on you?" Danny asked, looking up through his lashes.

"Fuck, yes" McGarrett moaned, his hands brushing away the strands of hair from Danny's face in a too loving of a way to be appropriate in the situation they were in.

"Then fuck my mouth, _Commander_ " Danny said, wanting the man to take charge.

"Danno" He could tell McGarrett wasn't sure about that.

"If you want my mouth, then take it" Danny winked and then opened his mouth in a way that had McGarrett's tip resting on his bottom lip. And fuck, Danny was so turned on right now, it wasn't even funny.

McGarrett started to move in and out of Danny's mouth slowly, probably wanting to make sure it was okay. After a few thrusts Danny pulled back, "Shove my head down your cock, come on" He encouraged.

"Oh, shit" McGarrett let out as he pushed Danny's head down and started to thrust faster and faster. Danny could feel his cock twitch, feeling so turned on he thought he might come in his pants without even having to touch his dick.

"Stop" Danny pushed back and saw a worried look cross the other man's face. He was such an open book to him.

"As much as I love _this_ , I don't want it to be over before you fuck me" Danny explained, balancing himself enough to stand up.

As soon as he did McGarrett attacked his lips, kissing him hard, his hand wrapped around his waist, his hands fumbling with the handcuffs. _When did he get the key out?_ Danny wondered. Finally the handcuffs were off, their own twisted version of unhooking the bra, and Danny moved his hands to McGarrett's bare ass, pushing him forward, trying to create some much needed friction.

McGarrett, in a military efficiency, got rid of the clothing that was pooling at his feet, and then of both his and Danny's shirts. Kissing Danny's neck, McGarrett's hand moved to grab him through his pant with one hand, while working to zipper with the other. "Damn" Danny moaned, thrusting into McGarrett's hand.

It wasn't long before they were both completely naked, Danny pushed against the wall, every single inch of his body covered by McGarrett as they rubbed against one another, kissing passionately, their hands roaming around their bodies.

"Need you in me" Danny moaned, thrusting forward as if to demonstrate.

Reluctantly the commander pulled back and moved to his discarded cargo pants, looking around the pockets for something. Finally he pulled out a small bottle of lube, and moved back to where he left Danny, breathing hard, flush against the wall.

He squirted some lube into his hand, rubbing it on his hard cock, not bothering to use a condom. Then he lifted Danny's left leg up, so that it was wrapped around his waist, and with another squirt of lube he moved to prepare Danny, kissing him through his moans.

Finally, oh fucking finally, McGarrett's hard cock entered Danny, and he felt like he died and gone to heaven. He was so big inside of him, and it felt so fucking good.

They started to move together, Danny's leg still wrapped around the commander, making it easy for him to maneuver Danny into just the right position. Soon they were both panting hard and McGarrett kept on slamming into Danny.

"Fuck, Danno, so good" He moaned, his head moving to rest on Danny's shoulder.

"Yes, Babe, faster" Danny's leg pushed McGarrett closer. "Fuck I'm almost there" He moaned.

"Me too, Baby. Come for me" He commanded and Danny felt himself move closer to the edge.

"Oh, fuch, Steve, yes, fuck" he kept on chanting, lifting Steve's head to capture his lips for a kiss. "Fuck" He moaned into Steve's mouth, feeling his orgasm approaching.

Steve moved to stroke him hard and he quickly spilled into his hand, all of it almost too much to handle. Steve came deep inside him the moment he felt Danny come.

They could hardly breathe, and with Steve caging Danny's body they slid to the floor to calm their adrenaline and regain some lung function.

"Fuck, that was…" Steve finally said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Told you" Danny said in that same Jersey accent he used earlier, his head now resting on Steve's shoulder. "So is my sentence reduced?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Shut up" Steve laughed, wrapping his hand around Danny's shoulders. "You called me Steve" He pointed out.

"I believe that's your name" Danny shot back.

"It is, but when you asked me for my name I only said McGarrett" Steve explained. Danny knew that, of course. He had to hold back on calling him Steve at least ten times.

"What can I say, I'm not that good of an actor" Danny laughed.

"Maybe we just need more practice"

As they rested on the floor of their newly renovated, still empty, home office, Danny couldn't help but feel smug about the whole idea.

"I told you that you'd like role playing" He laughed.

"You did. And I did" Steve agreed. While Steve was never against it, it was Danny's idea to use the office for a little fun time before they moved in the furniture tomorrow morning.

They decided to renovate the house, adding another room, because they needed more space now that their family consisted of four souls and not three. Gracie will be moving to the new and bigger room, and Lily's nursery will move to Gracie's room. The former nursery was renovated and extended a little, and was turned into the home-office that was currently used as a fake interrogation room.

"Fuck, that was hot" Danny said after a few more moments of trying to even his breathing.

"You have no idea" Steve kissed his husband's hair softly.

"Come on, let's clean up and go to bed" Danny said, standing up and stretching an arm out to help Steve up. Steve quickly grabbed all of their clothes and Danny grabbed the baby monitor that was standing quietly next to the door, only then remembering that he needed to scold Steve for something.

"And by the way, asshole, don't bring our daughters into stuff like this in the future" Danny laughed, remembering the 'walking down the aisle' comment. "Not if you want me to testify against our baby's godmother anytime soon" He couldn't help but laugh again.

"Shut it, that was the only thing I could think of! We didn't plan it through well enough" Steve complained, pushing Danny towards the door.

"But it worked out great" Danny noted.

"It really did"

 **Did you all see the role playing coming, or did I manage to at least somewhat keep it under wraps? Lol… It was difficult to write everything in a way that would fit both the scene they were doing and their real life!**


End file.
